BIOSTATISTICAL AND BIOINFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Winship Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBISR) offers services and collaboration in clinical, laboratory, population, and molecular cancer study design and analysis. BBISR is defined by a TEAM- based approach to support cancer investigators, in which BBISR faculty and staff are Thoughtfully Engaged to obtain Accurate results, while being Mindfully aware of their role in this cancer research and the deadlines for their execution. The overall goal of BBISR is to provide outstanding statistical and analytical support to Winship's basic, translational, and clinical research. This is accomplished by ensuring the use of appropriate study design and analytical methods by Winship members for their research projects. BBISR has established a user-friendly online service request system that allows for timely support and tracking of SR utilization, and leverages existing Emory University-wide expertise to meet Winship member needs. It supports Winship researchers specifically by: designing trials with attention to feasibility, sample size, and biomarker analysis; data analysis and preparation of study summary reports; assistance with manuscript preparation for sections relevant to statistical design and methods; and review of proposals in Winship's Clinical and Translational Research Committee (CTRC). BBISR staff members are integrated within Winship's research programs and throughout Emory University, including the Rollins School of Public Health. BBISR staff and faculty members have strong expertise in phase I clinical trial designs, retrospective study designs and analysis, clinical bioinformatics, pathways and network analysis, fusion analysis, and analysis of ?Big Data? in the form of both molecular and cancer surveillance data. BBISR has supported several high-impact publications and played key roles in all the team-science projects that have been conducted at Winship during this funding period. BBISR supported Winship team science projects including the Head and Neck Cancer SPORE, a program project application for lung cancer (resubmission in September 2016), a developing Lung Cancer SPORE application (to be submitted in September 2016), and institutional clinical trials, including phase I studies. In addition, original research conducted by BBISR members have resulted in important methodological advances in the design and conduct of phase I clinical trials. Overall, BBISR supported 115 core investigators in Winship programs during this funding period, collaborations which have resulted in 216 publications and 50 peer-reviewed grants funded. Utilization of BBISR has grown steadily over the present funding period by membership of all four Winship programs and BBISR is well positioned to support Winship's ongoing and planned research projects.